


Love Undercover

by anotherjadedwriter



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Past Tense, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 13:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14473671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherjadedwriter/pseuds/anotherjadedwriter
Summary: Mephisto and Iris, after Mephisto was put under the creature's spell, got close without any of their collective parties knowing. they still have to fight, though.





	Love Undercover

The day started with a pretty simple, with Iris taking Talia and Auriana out to see the town of Sunny Bay and explore some possible venues for their concerts. It wasn’t an exciting adventure, or wasn’t planned to be, but while wandering through a shopping district, Iris’ necklace pulsed with power, and they had to scatter to find the source of the problem. After finding a crying child whose mother had walked away and left them alone, the band found clues to find her, and were confronted with a cave full of mothers who had gone missing, gathered by Gramorr to harvest their love for their children.

Iris especially had been hurt by the idea of it, and had run into the fray almost before Amaru could send them to the other realm, leaving Talia and Auriana trailing behind her. The spells flew back and forth, crystals crackling out of the ground from both sides, and even through the anger of the evil of Gramorr’s scheme, Iris’ eyes kept trailing to Mephisto, floating above them and laughing with Praxina.

Mephisto’s eyes, also, kept landing on her. The effects of the creature’s arrow had never faded completely from his mind, though he was much more capable of thinking for himself now that time had passed. Still, he found himself missing Iris purposefully, and floating closer to her, and after some time, he had met her on Earth, alone. To talk.

Fighting his secret girlfriend was not his ideal, but he couldn’t just leave his sister, his master, his planet and his entire life, and she wasn’t going to join the side of Gramorr. They’d decided, together, to avoid thinking about it until there was something they could do about it.

A pink crystal flying at his head caught him off-guard, and he fell to the ground to avoid it. Iris ran towards him, shooting another crystal as he scrambled to his feet. He pulled up a shield to keep from being hit, and she began to shoot a stream of magic at him, pushing him back a few feet until he shot forward with his own.

Praxina darted between the other princesses, her crystals growing up into a wall around them all, and inadvertently giving Mephisto the privacy to look at Iris with more than just the means of keeping from being hit. He dodged to the side as she took a breath, and pulled up a wall behind her. Iris tried to leap over it, but he ran forward and pushed her into it, their hands barely centimeters apart while their magic clashed, and their eyes met.

Mephisto’s visits to Iris were tentative, and started more with him watching her from a distance. When he was discovered, she almost speared him with a crystal, but stopped short when he called to her that he wasn’t trying to fight, because he loved her. It was slow going, but Iris never hated him, and the way he visited, and doted, won her over. She didn’t have him over much, because with her bandmates and fellow princesses sharing her home, as well as her aunt Ellen, it wouldn’t be safe for him.

They managed, as much as they could be expected to, and enjoyed the visits they managed to get outside of the battlefield.

She had fallen for him as much as he had for her, over time, and his feelings deepened but evened out with time around her. He stopped being willing to do anything she wanted up to and including things that could hurt him, and they managed a few small, sneaky dates on the docks Iris loves so much, either snacking or just letting the tips of their shoes trail in the water and watching the sunset.

Praxina shouted some curses and a larger crystal spire grew in the center of the walled-in area, which caught Iris’ eyes and weakened her magic, only for a second. Mephisto fell forward as his magic overpowered hers, and managed just barely not to crystalize her hands to the wall behind her. They fell against the wall just before it dematerialized, and Mephisto stumbled back while Iris fell down, looking over to his sister to make sure he hadn’t been spotted letting Iris get up without a fight. This close to her, it was hard for him not to see everything in pink, like her hair, the smell of her shampoo knocked the wind out of him even without her smiling up at him.

He dashed past her, shooting a line of crystal between them to block the shards she shot towards him, and threw another wall up on the other side of her as he looped around her, laughing maniacally. Iris threw up a spire and ran up it to jump out of the ring of black crystals, landing near Auriana and Talia. She took a moment to collect herself, glancing back at Mephisto and trying to calm her heart. Praxina landed near Mephisto a little roughly and they took a few seconds to look at each other, catching their collective breath.

At the same time, Prax and Mephisto shoot walls between the three of them, and they all split up again, running in different directions as the central pillar falls and crushes the walls. Prax follows Auriana as she runs off to the side, and Talia trails after them, calling for Iris to follow her so they can combine their magic.

Iris looked at Mephisto, standing perfectly still for a second. “You should probably help your sister.” She’s reluctant to fight him even more than she has already, but when he doesn’t move away, she can’t exactly keep from doing it without raising suspicion. Her eyes landed on his lips again, and she flushed pink at it, even while crystals shattered around her. “Or at least act like you’re paying attention?”

“They’re not looking.” He said, turning back from watching his sister and her friends running in circles fighting. He noticed the blush, but decided not to mention the fact that it made him dizzy with emotions just to see. “I don’t want to fight you, or pretend to fight you right now. Iris, I care for you. I love you.”

She sighed, making a wall of crystal and shooting spears around him to make it more believable that they were actually fighting, and Mephisto dodged them easily, mostly because she wasn’t trying to hit him. “We can’t talk about this right now, though.” She flipped her hair back over her shoulder and spun on one heel to track him as he moved between her and the action, where Prax was getting walled in by Auriana and Talia both.

“I know, I know. I’m not trying to have a whole monologue.” Mephisto said, reluctantly, and threw a bolt of magic wide past her. “But I want to see you, you know. Outside of a battle. Can I visit you sometime later?”

She sighed again, and slowed to a stop a few feet from him, her hands lowering. “Of course. We should make this look good though.” She smiled, and Mephisto’s heart skipped a beat, which almost made her well-aimed shot of magic connect.

Talia got caught in a crystal trap and Auriana had to cover her while Prax focused her attacks on her, paying full attention to both of them and leaving Iris to her brother. Mephisto laughed again, flipping his hair back off his face with an arrogant grin that made Iris weak in the knees, but she didn’t let that trip her up over the short ridge of crystal he threw up next to her.

She really is, Mephisto thought, dodging a bolt of pink crystal that nearly grazed his cheek, an amazing woman.

The spell of the creature, he knew, was what had initiated his feelings for her, but he chose to see it as opening his mind to the truth that she was a lovely girl, and that he did like her a lot, rather than think that he was at all forced into his feelings. He was actually happier, even fighting his love, than he was before he was in love with her. Gramorr may not approve, but Gramorr didn’t approve of much anyway, so that didn’t factor much into Mephisto’s want to see her.

Iris threw a dazzling volly of bolts at him, and he pulled up a shield floating near his palms to block it, but made it smaller to use his other hand to attack back at her, until they were head to head, both with a shield and a stream of magic, holding each other back, but only just. Their shields run against each other with a sharp clack, both of them splintering at the edges as they push harder against each other. Their eyes meet, and Mephisto’s shield falls as he’s overwhelmed with a wave of love for her.

After just a second more of pushing with her own shield, Iris dropped it just an inch from Mephisto’s face, and grabbed his hands instead, holding them loosely in her own and not managing to keep her smile in check while she did. Luckily, the other three girls on the field seemed caught up in a fight and weren’t paying attention to what Mephisto or Iris were doing. Iris pulled Mephisto closer, standing up on her toes to reach a little better.

When their lips met, Iris and he both sighed, squeezing the others hands tighter than before. Mephisto stepped in closer to her, and pulled one of his hands free to cup her jaw while he kissed her. Iris’ stomach flipped and she used her now free hand to hold the back of his neck. Time almost seemed to stop for the two of them while they kissed, and they let all the noise around them fade out, letting the moment stretch on for as long as possible.

Then, a stray shot crashed next to them, and they had to break apart before the rest of the group caught up with it. Mephisto squeezed her hand one more time, and then leaped out of the way of a crystal shot from Iris. Auriana and Talia both called to her and she ran to them, giving a sidelong glance to Mephisto as she went, and he finally went to Prax when she called for him again.

Iris, Talia and Auriana gathered together while Mephisto regroups with Praxina, already planning an escape. The princesses stand together, their hands locked and their backs to each other, and pull on the power of the crystal that keeps Gramorr locked inside the castle. Prax and Mephisto teleported away, cursing, and the princesses returned to their normal forms to blend in on earth, saving the gathered mothers and retiring to aunt Ellen’s house for some relaxation after a hard battle won.

As the sun started to set, Auriana went to her library of spellbooks for some light studying, and Talia became absorbed in a show. Iris, with no one keeping tabs on her, walked down to the dock and sat at it’s end to watch the sky turn colors. She hummed, softly, working on the tune to a new song, and only barely noticed footsteps behind her. When she did, she assumed it was one of the girls, or Nathaniel, and didn’t feel the need to turn just then.

“Iris.” Mephisto’s voice was, as always, very distinctive, and made her jump to look up at him, smiling. “Are we alone?”

She pulled him down beside herself, sitting on the dock, and leaned into his shoulder. “Yes. Keep me company?” He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, looking at the pink and gold sunset with a soft, contented sigh.

“Of course.” He said, smiling to himself, and pulled her closer against himself. “You were amazing today. You almost hit me.”

Iris laughed, poking him in the side and kicking her feet a little. “I was being easy on you, Mephisto. Next time I’ll make you really work to get out of the way, so look out.”

“I’m sure.” He laughed with her, and took her hand. “I love you, Iris.”

She hugged him around the middle, sighing again. “I love you too.”


End file.
